1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boot-retaining unit of a disengageable ski binding, in particular a boot-retaining unit for retaining the toe region of a ski boot, having a first adjustable spring unit for controlling disengagement of the ski boot in the direction of a transverse axis of the boot and an adjustable supporting unit or a second adjustable spring unit for controlling disengagement of the ski boot in the direction of a vertical axis of the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boot-retaining units of this type are known in principle and are commercially available. DE-A 26 29 452 describes such a unit by way of example. In this document, the binding has, on the one hand, disengageable boot-retaining means which secure the boot with limited force in the sideways direction and, on the other hand, a boot-retaining means which is separate from those already mentioned and which secures the ski boot against an upward movement relative to the upper side of the ski. All of these boot-retaining means are retained on separate leaf springs which are designed as channel profiles, the convex side being oriented in the respective disengagement direction.
DE 42 03 569 Al also discloses boot-retaining units in which boot-retaining means which can be disengaged in the sideways direction and also secure the ski boot against a movement in the vertical direction relative to the ski are arranged on a common housing which is mounted so as to be pivotable around a transverse axis of the ski, a single disengagement spring mechanism forcing the boot-retaining means, on the one hand, and the housing, on the other hand, into a normal position. It is advantageous here that, with a change in the spring stressing of the disengagement spring mechanism, both the disengagement force in the sideways direction and the disengagement force in the vertical direction are changed simultaneously. However, the design outlay is comparatively high. Furthermore, it is not possible, without relatively large design modifications, to change the size ratio between the disengagement forces in the sideways and vertical directions.